Together, Forever
by limaheights-bitch
Summary: Troy and Sharpay have alrealdy graduated from East High and from college. Now they have their own family and are going to work on East High. How will they handle family, work and their life?


**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical.**

**First story in a long time guys. I just randomly had this idea and I just decided to start writing. **

--> --> --> --> -->**Together, Forever**

Chapter 1: Once a Wildcat, Always a Wildcat

Troy felt a sun ray come through the window and through his eyes. He finally woke up. He looked to his side to watch his beautiful wife peacefully sleeping by his side. He ran his hands through her soft blonde hair and kissed her cheek.

"It's still six in the morning, I better get some more sleep" He whispered as he looked at the clock.

"DADDY!! DADDY!! Yow awake!! It's ouw fiwst day of pweschoow!" 4 year old Emmalee yelled as she slammed open the door to her parents room and jumped on the bed.

"Daddy what aw you guys stiw doing in bed!" Eric ran and jumped on the bed as well as her twin sister.

"Not even a Good Morning and a kiss to your dad?"Troy said as he sat up on bed.

"Sowwy daddy, Good Mowning!" The twins said as they double kissed their father's cheek.

Sharpay Bolton heard voices while she slept and the voices became closer and closer until...

"MOMMY WAKE UP!!" Eric yelled playfully at his mother.

Sharpay moaned as she opened her eyes.

"Sweetie wake up, first day of school and work" Troy said to his wife as he stood from bed carrying Emmalee with him.

Sharpay finally woke up clearly to watch her son, her daughter and her husband staring at her with huge smiles on their faces.

Sharpay giggled and said: "Good morning you guys". She stood up from bed and kissed her husband.

"Ewww gwooss!"The twins yelled as the young couple laughed and smiled at their children.

Sharpay kissed both of her children's heads and headed to the bathroom.

"So, kids are you excited?" Troy asked as he put Emmalee down.

"Yeah, its gonna be really fun!" Emmalee said as she and her brother ran downstairs.

Troy smiled at them as Sharpay came out of the bathroom. She put her hands around her husband and said: "Hey, how was your sleep?"

"It was good you know pretty normal actually"Troy responded.

Sharpay smiled as she looked at a picture in their night table. It was a picture of the two of the with the rest of the Wildcats in front of East High right after their graduation.

"I can't believe were going back" Sharpay said as she rested on her husbands chest.

"I know, It's been seven years" Troy said as he thought of everything that had happened after they graduated.

Troy and Sharpay went to college were they continued their relationship. They actually kind of cut their relationship with their parents. They hadn't seen them since they went to college. After they finished college, at the age of 20, they decided to get married. They were still in contact with the Wildcats of course. Gabriella and Ryan got married as well as Chad and Taylor. A few months later, Sharpay finds out that she's pregnant with their first child but to their surprise they were twins. Eight months later Sharpay gave birth to Eric Alexander Bolton and Emmalee Michelle Bolton. The young couple couldn't be happier. They had a beautiful house, a perfect family and everything they needed.

The twins first three years, Troy and Sharpay spent it at home taking care of them. It wasn't easy but they handled it. They didn't work because they had money in the bank that they hadn't used so they didn't work at this time. Now that the kids are four and starting their first year of preschool the couple decided it was time to get jobs. When they went to enroll their children in school at East High they found Principal Matsui was still in charge and he offered both of them jobs since most of the teachers had retired including Troy's dad (Coach Bolton father) and Ms. Darbus. They accepted of course.

Troy came back to reality and said: "We've gone through a lot after we graduated, but its time to go back...after all, Once a Wildcat..."Troy said as Sharpay finished his line.

"Always a Wildcat" She smiled at her husband as she hurried downstairs with him to see what the twins were up to.

Downstairs Emmalee and Eric were watching TV. Sharpay went over to the kitchen to make some breakfast as Troy went to watch some TV with the kids.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?"Sharpay yelled to her family.

"PANCAKES!" The kids yelled back at her and ran to the kitchen.

Troy turned the TV off and followed the twins to the kitchen were he put his arms around his wife. "Do you want me to go give the kids a bath and dress them?" He asked.

"Yeah sounds like a good idea. Then the three of you come downstairs to eat your breakfast."Sharpay said.

Later after everyone got dressed and ate breakfast, they got in their car and drove down to East High.

**That's the end of Chapter 1 guys ! I hope you liked it ! Please comment ! By the way I don't know if East High has Elementary School or an Intermediate but pretend its from Preschool to High School. **

**xhsmxtwilightxfanx**

-->


End file.
